Teacher: Take 2
by Kiel95
Summary: So, after the Lorwardian invasion, Shego and Drakken were pardoned from their crimes. Kim and Shego grew to be on, let's say, semi-friendly terms now that they weren't fighting every time they met. Thing is, Shego wants to go on vacation. Kim is a bit... shall we say... distraught... about her leaving. When Shego returns, guess who's teaching GJ's top agents Kim included ?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, I do have a few chapters done, but I'm going to try to spread it out a bit, but not on any particular schedule... because I can't keep to schedules to save my life xD Oh, and the name is bound to change. I feel like I should be saying "Instructor" instead of "Teacher"... but if I do that, it doesn't really make sense to say "Instructor: Take 2". I mean, do any of you guys here call your high school teacher and instructor? Anyways, just go with it for now. I'll figure something out xD

* * *

"So, now that Drakken has started to work for GJ and both your slates have been wiped clean, what do you plan to do?" asked the redhead teen hero, Kim Possible. She'd only just graduated high school, and after the whole aliens attacking episode, she was ready for a break. Saving the world was something she loved, but even she had some limits.

The ex-villain and her old arch-foe Shego replied with a slight smile, "Well, now that I've finished the evil phase of my life, I guess I'll just go traveling, maybe learn a few new styles of fighting."

"You're not going to stay for a while?" Kim asked, cocking her head slightly. She took a sip of her cup of coffee before looking back up.

Shego leaned back on the comfortable chair. She never thought she'd be sitting at a café with her old enemy across from her, chatting easily. "Nah. I need to keep moving. I need to keep fighting, but I got tired of the whole villain gig, so I figure I'll go learn some new things."

"We could always spar together you know."

The older woman scoffed slightly, "Oh please Kimmie, you'll be going to college soon. You need to concentrate on your studies. I've already graduated remember? I know how hard it can be to adjust, especially with the saving people thing. I mean, when I first started college I was still a part of Team Go, but two months in and I couldn't do it anymore. It was too stressful. So I quit the team and found easier work, which just happened to be Drakken. He paid my tuition and everything, and I barely had any work to do with him. So anyways, adding in time for us to spar would probably be too much."

"Hey, I'm a Possible, I can do anything," Kim grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Shego said, "Yeah yeah, I've heard you say that before. Sure it's been true up till now, but you're entering a whole new phase of your life. You'll need time to adjust."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I should probably get going. I need to get packing and figure out where I'm going first."

Kim nervously tapped the side of her cup, "When will you come back?"

"I dunno."

"Will you… keep in contact?" she asked hopefully. So what if they hadn't been friends for more than two weeks since the graduation incident. Sure the older woman still teased her at times, but they were on good terms now that they didn't need to be at each other's throat the whole time.

"I can try, but I've never been too good at that. Just ask my brothers," she grinned, "I don't even remember their birthdays." She winked and then stood up. "I'll see you around Princess; try not to drop out of college." She tossed her empty coffee cup into a trash can as she walked out of the building.

Kim grumbled and got up as well, chugging the rest of her coffee before crushing the cup and tossing it out. She pushed open the door to leave and took a few steps whilst staring at the ground in aggravation. Then she ran into someone. "Oh, Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"No duh you weren't looking," Shego muttered.

"Huh? Didn't you go home?"

"Sure, but I figured that if I was going to attempt keeping in touch with you I'd best give you my cell. I doubt I'll be lugging my home phone around with me everywhere," she chuckled. She gave the redhead a slip of paper with her number and started walking towards her car.

"Hey, wait! Shego!" Kim called after her, jogging to catch up.

They continued to walk as Shego asked, "Yes?"

"You want to hang out a bit longer before you go?"

The older woman glanced down at the teen and said with a sigh, "Sure, why not. I guess it will be a while before we see each other again. What would you like to do?"

"Maybe… just a stroll through the park," she said in suggestion.

Shego thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "Why not? Which park?"

Kim grinned and suddenly wrapped an arm around Shego's, "Come on, there's one a few blocks from here."

Shego didn't know why the redhead was so clingy all of a sudden, but she didn't mind it too much. They wouldn't see each other for a while, so doing this shouldn't be that bad.

It was a nice day out, a slight breeze and little sun. It was a beautiful summer day, not a scorcher. The two were pretty silent as they walked to the park. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to talk about, but they just sure what to say. It was a nice day so that could easily be the topic, but that seemed to cheesy. The park was breathtaking though, so they could easily pretend to be absorbed in the scenery and not talk as they continued on. Kim felt it was a waste though. They were together, they should be talking.

The redhead steeled herself and started up the conversation. "So while you're traveling the world, do you intend to stop by to visit at times?"

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"If I come back it might be a while before I go traveling again, and to be honest, I really would like to see the world. It'll probably take a while to learn different fighting styles, but I'd also like to sight see. My guess is I'll at least be gone a year."

Kim's eyes widened. "A year?"

"Yep, at least 365 days."

"Wow. There isn't going to be anyone good to spar with for that long?"

"Sorry Pumpkin. Maybe you can fight that boy, Will Du."

The redhead flinched at the name. She didn't like him much. Then something came to her, "Wait… how do you know of Will Du?"

"Oh, he works for Global Justice. I guess you can say Betty and I aren't on the worst of terms. In fact, I'll have you know we went to college together."

Kim stopped dead in her tracks. "You… and Doctor Director?! You're the same age? But she seems so… OLD."

Shego bit back a laugh. "She was a graduate already when I met her. She was at the university I attended and we met in the Karate club. We got into quite a few bouts, I always won, but we were good friends."

"But… didn't you say that you were a villain in college? You already worked for Drakken!"

"So? I went to Go City. I was remembered as one of their heroes. I was never expected to turn evil, and Betty hadn't joined GJ until the year after she got her degree, which was the year I graduated. She definitely took over the agency when she joined, and she was the youngest one to do so. Well, it's no surprise. She's a hard driving woman, always getting what she wants." While she was talking, the two started up walking again, Kim managing to walk even though she was having a slightly hard job processing everything.

"So, is that why Global Justice never went after you? They would give us rides, but they never personally attacked you."

Shego smirked, "Hey, being friends with your enemy can have some perks. Well, now that we aren't considered to be on different sides, we've gone back to being best friends. We piss each other off often enough, but that's ok. It's how we've always been."

Kim frowned slightly. She didn't like how much Shego talked about Betty. Ok, so she was the one who brought it up, but still!

"Topic change," the redhead muttered.

Shego raised an eyebrow at that, but still did as she requested. "Alright then, how much longer do we plan to wander this place?"

"Not much. There's a fountain a bit farther back. It's beautiful, and not many people know it's there. The foliage has really covered it up, but it seems to sparkle."

The green skinned woman chuckled, "Ok, let's go."

The two didn't talk much the rest of the time. Even when they reached the fountain they were quiet. It was a comfortable silence, both knowing they didn't need to talk.

When an hour had passed at the fountain, Shego decided it was time to go. She'd actually enjoyed her time with the redhead, but she knew that the longer they were together, the harder it'd be to say goodbye. She didn't know how long she'd be gone, so it'd always be a question as to when she'd come back.

As they parted, Kim said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, take care alright?" Shego smiled warmly.

The redhead nodded before swiftly placing a cheek on the pale woman's cheek and dashing off.

With her mouth slightly open, Shego brought a hand up to her cheek, mumbling, "Princess…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Things didn't go by as quickly as Shego had planned. She wanted to be home within a year, but some things happened and she ended up being out of the country for a little over two years. Time had flown by without her realizing it. She'd gone sightseeing and learned a few different fighting styles. It wouldn't have taken so long if she hadn't been so stubborn. She knew that her stubbornness would be a problem, but at least she hadn't blown up any of the places she'd trained. It was tempting though.

She was finally done with her traveling, or at least for the moment, and was coming back to take up the job she'd promised she'd take. She wasn't too sure whether she was glad she took the job anymore though. Sure it was good pay, but to her, just the thought was a pain in the ass.

After landing her jet on a launch pad at one of Drakken's old lairs, which he'd actually let her have after he started working for GJ, she headed for the garage with her luggage. She found her black and green Charger and tossed her things in. Then she sped out of the garage and towards her apartment. Before stopping in at her new job, she figured taking a shower and settling in at home would be fine.

As she entered her apartment, she dropped all her things right inside the front door.

"Home sweet home," she mumbled, a small smile on her lips. It'd been a while. She left her things in the entrance while she took her shower, and only after she'd had that time to relax did she unpack. She had more than just the essentials. She had a few different uniforms from the martial art schools she'd studied at, and more than a few souvenirs from her sightseeing.

When at long last that was done, she figured it was finally time.

She flipped open her phone and check through her messages.

_From: Princess_

_Hey, so what are you up to now? You told me that you finished up at that school in China, where are you headed next?_

Shego smirked and replied.

_To: Princess_

_Oh you know, somewhere new. I actually secured a job somewhere. I bet when you find out where you'll flip out._

After hitting send she then scrolled through her contacts and found the number she was looking for. She dialed it with a broad grin.

"Betty Director speaking."

"Hey Bets," Shego said with a light tone.

There was silence for a while before a reply came in. "Shego? Is that you."

"Is there any other sexy ex-villain you know that has your number?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

That shut her up for a moment. Then a smirk slipped and Shego replied, "Yeah. Actually, I'll have their numbers if you don't ever plan to use em."

"I only have your number."

"Damn. And you got my hopes up for nothing."

"Why are you calling Shego?"

"Sheesh, you're no fun. You don't miss me?"

"We stayed out of touch for over four years before. Two years isn't a new record. Besides, I emailed you about half a year ago, remember?"

"Yeah. And that's why I'm calling you."

"Having second thoughts about taking on the job?"

"Bets, I've been having fourth and fifth thoughts on taking this job. But hey, I wouldn't be back in town and calling you if I was going to refuse."

"You're back?!" she asked in alarm. "Since when?!"

"Oh, about two hours ago. I just finished settling back in at home."

"So you're taking the job?"

"Yep."

"When can you come in?"

"I was planning on driving over now, or is it inconvenient."

"Shego, even if it was inconvenient I know you'd come anyways. So get your green ass over here."

"You got it boss."

"Oh don't you dare start calling me boss."

"How about Dr. D?"

"Shego you-"

The green skinned woman hung up with a chuckle as she headed out to her car, locking her house up.

She took her time heading in to her new workplace. She was looking forward to the reaction of all the GJ agents when she arrived, well, that's if they even noticed her. Just because she'd been freed of all charges and hadn't done anything illegal since then, people were still skeptical about her, and that was how she liked it.

After parking, she slipped in through a back entrance and travelled through the air ducts, careful not to set off any sensors as she went. She knew that GJ even had probes in the air ducts for people who might try to slip in, but she was prepared.

She was about halfway to the office when she came across the first probe. A red beam came shooting out of a pen she was holding, and going straight into the camera lens. A few seconds later, it went fuzzy for a few moments, long enough for her to slip past it and continue on her way. The security guards were none the wiser.

At long last she made it to the Director's room and peered in. Betty wasn't there. With a smirk, she hopped down and landed in the chair. She didn't set off a single alarm.

A few minutes passed and the door to the office opened.

"Ugh, this is such a pain in the ass," Dr. Director sighed.

Shego slowly swung the chair around and asked, "Something wrong Bets?"

Betty jumped. "Holy shit, Shego. The hell?!"

"You should upgrade your systems."

"No… I'm quite sure that you're the only one that could possibly sneak in like that, other than Kimberly Anne Possible."

"Princess?" Shego frowned slightly. It was possible that Kimmie had taken a job with GJ, she just hadn't really thought much about it.

"She works here. Our top agent on par with Agent Will Du."

Shego snickered, "Kimmie must hate it when you say that they're on par."

"Yes, and apparently Will does as well," Betty sighed.

"Anyways, back on topic."

"After I have my seat back."

Shego smirked, "You can sit on my lap." She quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

Betty rolled her eye. "Out of my seat Shego."

Shego grumbled but complied, making it seem like a lot of effort to stand up and take a seat on the other side of the desk.

Once Betty was in her seat and Shego was comfortably sitting with her feet on Betty's desk, Shego asked, "So, what exactly is my job again?"

"Training our agents."


	3. Chapter 3

Shego grinned, "That sounds like fun… depending on who I'm training. Which level? If you tell me that I'm training the newbies, I will personally whoop your ass again. "

"No no, you'll be training the advanced class. It'll be for both the top agents, and those that are a rank below that. There's little chance anyone else would be able to survive your training. I still remember when you had to train some newbies in karate. I will never make the mistake of asking you to do that again."

Shego chuckled. She had no reason to be offended. It was true, she was a hard teacher. It wasn't that she sucked at teaching, but her methods were so rigorous that most of her trainees would collapse after an hour.

"So am I starting today?"

"No. You'll have to get up bright and early tomorrow. The class starts at 7."

Shego's eyes shot wide open. "Woah, wait what?! That early? You know I'm a night person."

"Yes, well my agents have other duties and will be tired if the training is at night. They'll have had work the whole day and then have to deal with your rigorous training. The morning is best."

"So they can be exhausted while performing their other duties?"

"We'll lighten the load a little."

The green skinned woman sighed and said, "You really spoil them."

"Why do you think I have you teaching them?"

Shego smirked. Betty was right. She had hired one of the best when it came to fighting. The only problem was that Shego had no interest of displaying her talents. Sure she always boasted, but she didn't ever make it look like she'd win every match she fought. She didn't like expectations riding on her shoulders.

"So…" Shego said slowly, "You want to take off early and we go get something to eat? I'm famished."

Betty rolled her eyes, "You know that I have a lot of work. Unless you offer to help, I'm afraid I won't be off anytime soon."

Shego frowned slightly as she looked at the giant stack of papers on the table.

"What's in the pile?"

"Mainly the files on the agents who you'll be training. I have to sign off on it and then I'd need you to sign it. I was going to have you do it in the morning, but it'd be easier for you to do it now since you're here."

The younger woman sighed and said, "Alright. First though, I'm going to go buy us dinner. Then when I come back I'll work as I eat."

"Get going then, you have me hungry now," the brunette said with a dismissive gesture.

Shego chuckled and moved towards the opening to the air duct.

"We have a front door you know."

"But that's not as much fun. Besides, I'll be scaring your agents shitless when I show up tomorrow. There's no need to do it so soon. It's more entertaining when nobody is expecting it."

"How do you know I won't tell anyone you'll be here tomorrow?" Betty asked, quirking an eyebrow.

With a smirk, Shego replied, "Because you love to see your agents on their toes and flipping shit."

Betty chuckled, "Isn't that the truth!"

Shego grinned and then disappeared into the air ducts. She slipped past all the probes and went searching for their dinner.

She ended up going home and making their dinner. It was cheaper than buying it from a restaurant, and in all likelihood, it was better than a restaurant. At home she thought about how she would get back into Betty's office. The air ducts weren't a good idea if she was bringing food. This time she would try a different approach.

With both hands holding the food securely, Shego slipped into a side door and bypassed all the cameras and workers, making it to Betty's office without alerting a single person.

As soon as she was back in the office, Betty said, "Hmm, smells good. Is that steak?"

"Yeah. I also made mashed potatoes and some stir fried vegetables."

"You made it yourself didn't you?" the one-eyed woman asked, her mouth slightly watering. It'd been a long time since she had Shego's cooking, and if she remembered correctly, she was in love with it.

"Of course. I don't want to waste my money on food that won't taste nearly as good as what I can make."

Betty laughed.

They settled in to eat as they filled out papers and signed a few things.

"I seriously hope I don't have a lot of paperwork."

"You won't. Don't worry. Unless someone sustains an injury on the level of a broken bone or something, there should be no reason why you need to do any paperwork."

With a slight frown, Shego asked, "What about intense bruising? There's a good chance that'll happen. You know I try to keep broken bones to a minimum, but there's no way your agents are getting out of this unscathed."

"Don't worry. They've all been fully warned about this. I already told them that their teacher is an arrogant, easily angered, self-centered bitch who plans to make their life a living hell. They're quite prepared.

"You flatter me Betty. I'm surprised you didn't throw in the fact that I also like to pick on the best in class and use them for examples. I'm quite biased you know."

"Eh, I figure they'll figure that out."

After they finished eating, they only had a few papers left. It was late when the two left the building, heading their separate ways.

As Shego was getting in her car, Doctor Director stopped her for a moment to say, "Don't forget, your class starts at 7am sharp. You need to be there by 6am to set up."

The ex-villain groaned. "I know, I know."

Betty chuckled as they split.

Shego went home that night and set her alarm for 5 in the morning. She'd need to get up early, take her shower, make breakfast and lunch, and then head to work.

After easing into bed, she fell asleep in an instant. The flight had been long, and the paperwork tedious. She was glad to be in bed, and she was positive she was going to regret getting up so early in the morning.

* * *

Shego pulled up to the Global Justice HQ and walked straight to the front doors in her signature cat suit. She boldly pushed open the doors, reveling in the silence that followed.

Agents literally dropped what they were doing when they saw her, half of them getting ready for a fight and starting to block her way.

"Excuse me children, I need to get to the training grounds. I have to set up before class," she said with a lazy smile.

Everyone seemed a bit skeptical when Betty came into view, "Right on time Shego. Come on, I'll lead the way."

The GJ agents gaped as Shego followed after the head. None could contain their shock. What was the ex-villain doing there? She used to be the best thief in the world. What did Betty need her for?

Betty showed her the office she'd be occupying while she held her training sessions and handed over the key.

Shego placed her lunch inside one of the draws and locked it.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring me a lunch?" Betty asked, slightly disheartened. She'd expected to be without lunch from her friend, but she could still hope.

"Nah. I figured it'd be a lot to carry. It should be delivered around noon though."

"What?" Betty asked in confusion.

Shego smirked, "I figured I'd send it in as a joke on your agents. It should be arriving with a caterer who'll wheel it in. You know, let the aroma make everyone's mouth water. Then they'll follow to see where it goes, and lo and behold, you get it."

"You like to mess with my agents don't you?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Not if I get your free cooking out of it."

The green skinned woman let out a short bark of laughter.

"So, you need any help setting up?" the one-eyed woman asked.

"Nah. I don't plan to do too much today. I'll mainly introduce myself and whoop everyone of your agents' ass. Then I'll have them do a lot of running and exercises. I need to see how much their body can withstand."

"Alright then. I'll leave it to you."

"You got it."

Shego plopped down in her seat and closed her eyes. She'd set her cell phone alarm to go off fifteen minutes before 7.

Betty saw this and rolled her eyes, heading back to her office and letting her friend get a bit more sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shego's eyes snapped open when she heard chattering in the training grounds. She looked at her phone and growled. She should've had another ten minutes of sleep, but someone decided to get there 25 minutes early and disturb her beauty sleep. Closing her eyes again, she tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. They were being too loud.

There was bickering outside, and she didn't want to get involved, so she decided to wait until it was time to head out. Getting in the middle of fights was a pain in the ass, and she decided she didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment.

She did, however, peek through the blinds. Outside she saw her old arch-foe and one of the other agents, Will Du exchanging words. They seemed aggravated with one another. Well, Shego couldn't say she was surprised. She knew that the two agents hadn't been on great terms, even when Kim was a teen hero.

Will was leaning towards Kim in an overbearing way, as if he was superior, while the redhead stood her ground with an annoyed look on her face. If it wasn't for the fact that Shego knew how much the two didn't care for one another, she would've thought they were leaning in to kiss. Kiss… that reminded her of the last time the two saw each other, a slight green blush painting her cheeks.

The green skinned woman looked over the redhead. It'd been a long time since they'd last seen each other, even if they had been keeping in touch. After examining the girl, she could see that Kim had grown a bit taller, but still wasn't as tall as Shego, and had gotten stronger. Her muscles were a bit more pronounced but still subtle enough to not be noticed when she wasn't flexing. Her red hair now reached down to her waist, but the hair ties on her wrist indicated she would probably pull up her hair during training.

The two agents ended up fighting up until 6:59 AM, even when more of the agents arrived. Most of the others were watching the fight with interest. It was nothing new to them, but it was still fun to see the two get pissed at each other yet not actually throw any punches. They all had placed bets on who would throw the first punch, so now, they just had to wait. Half voted Kim would throw the first punch, and half voted Will would do it. If Shego had to bet, she wouldn't bet on either of them. Neither had so little patience as to attack someone they were working with unless the other was a traitor. In that case the bet wouldn't matter as Betty would probably be the one to deal the first blow. Well, that or have Shego do it. She didn't put it past Doctor Director to use her new employee to her fullest potential.

At exactly 7, the door to the office started to open and the two fighting agents fell silent. Shego stepped out into the gym and looked around with contempt. Only Will and Kim seemed to have much potential. The others just looked like they were fresh from recruit training. If they really were as inexperienced as they seemed, there was a one-eyed woman who would have her ass kicked in the very near future.

Will and most of the other agents went into a crouched position, ready to fight, while Kim just gaped.

"Shego?!" Kim asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey princess," Shego replied. "I'm just doing my job."

"Y-You're the new trainer?" the redhead asked, not completely comprehending.

"Mmhmm. Betty wanted me to be the trainer as soon as I returned. I just got back yesterday," Shego said with nonchalance. She could feel the tension, but it didn't matter to her. "She'd been badgering me about it since the Lorwardian invasion. I had originally said I'd think about it, but I was getting bored travelling around and decided to get a job. It'd give me something to do. And it also meant I'd get to legally torture her subordinates, all who most likely loathe me and still consider me one of the world's best villains."

"I'd like to see the contract," said Will, still in his ready position. He wasn't going to believe her with an explanation like that. He was wary of her, and according to Protocol, she should display her credentials as proof.

"I don't plan to show you such a thing. You might get jealous that my pay is higher than yours."

"If you do not, I will have to resort to violence," Will said in his matter of fact voice.

"Kimmie, this kid sure is a stickler for detail isn't he?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Will stop it, she's probably telling the truth," Kim sighed. She knew how the other agent's mind worked, and there was a good chance there was about to be a fight. If she were to pick the winning side, she'd choose Shego's.

"Probably?" Shego smirked. "Not much faith in me eh?"

"Not after you disappeared for two years," Kim said with a slightly bitter tone. She'd been trying to forget, but it kind of resurfaced on her mind a lot. It was hard to forget.

"Oh come off it Kimmie. I kept in touch."

"Yeah, but you said it would only be like a year."

"No, I said that at the very least it would be a year. Get your facts straight Princess."

Kim's eye twitched slightly.

Shego walked over to Kim and suddenly smiled as she ruffled the girl's hair, "It doesn't matter anymore though right? I'm back now."

Kim sulked slightly, but she nodded her head. She didn't notice that the others were still glaring suspiciously at Shego.

"You have not produced any form of identification so I shall have to proceed as if you are a threat," Will interrupted.

Shego turned and said with a wide grin, "Bring it." She pushed Kim back as Will took action. The redhead stumbled slightly.

The first thing Will did was fire his stun watch. Kim tried to stop him, but the other agents got in her way.

Shego grabbed the string before it could reach her. "Really? This is the best you have?" She lit her plasma lightly and burned through the string. "Come on, I want a hand to hand fight. One on one with each of you. No gadgets. Just a nice, good brawl."

"I do not have to abide by your rules. By not producing the proper papers, you've broken protocol and I am required to take action."

"If you don't play by my rules, I'll just whoop your sorry little ass. It'll be easy. I'll even give you a handicap of not using my plasma."

Will motioned for the agents to all surround her.

She sighed, "You all are terrible at following directions." Then she said with a small smile, "Come on then. Let's get this over with."

It took her less than five minutes to have all of the trainees on the floor groaning. Kim was the only one still standing since she hadn't entered the fray.

"Ok Princess. Your turn."

"Why? I believe that you're the instructor," she said, slightly skeptical. She didn't think that Shego was doing this for the hell of it.

"Exactly. I wanted to assess everyone's abilities on their own, but these pompous assholes don't seem to understand that. So come on. I need to see what you can do after two years."

Kim grinned, "I've gotten better you know."

"I haven't gotten any worse. You can't forget I spent most of my time training right?"

"For once, I actually don't expect to win," Kim laughed.

That caught Shego off guard. "Oh? And why's that? Wait, that means you used to expect to win. Cocky much?"

"Doctor Director hired you right? If I was better than you, wouldn't she have hired me to be the teacher? Besides, I had to expect to win. I was the hero, you were the villain. If I thought I would lose, there was no way I could pull off what I did."

Shego grinned, "True. Except she would've kept you on the same pay and just added that to your duties while taking something else off."

"Yeah, that I can see."

"Now then," Shego said, getting into her defensive stance, "are you ready to get whipped?"

Kim grinned, "You wish."

The redhead rushed towards the green-skinned woman, aiming a kick for the older woman's abdomen. Shego side-stepped easily, letting the girl sail right past her.

"Oh come on Kimmie. I know you aren't this weak. Even if I've improved you should be able to land a hit or two."

With a sly grin Kim turned on her heel and sent a left hook at Shego's jaw.

She caught the punch, but almost failed to notice the knee coming up towards her. Almost.

Using her palm to push Kim's leg down, she then twisted her body and elbowed the redhead, shoving her back a couple feet.

The two danced around each other in a flurry of blows like old times, but as time ticked away, Shego started to up her power and speed, slowly overtaking the younger girl, in both strength and stamina.

Ten minutes passed and Kim was sprawled out on the floor in a huff, joining the exhausted bodies of the other trainees.

Shego stood among the collapsed agents as she looked over each one and remembered their flaws and faults during the fight. They all had a lot of work to do, even Kim. As she was analyzing it all, the doors to the training room opened and Betty walked in.

"You've already tired them out? My god Shego, I forgot how brutal you could be," Betty laughed.

With a shrug the green-skinned woman sighed, "It's not my fault. They wanted to see my credentials and such. That and they tried using weapons and wouldn't fight me hand to hand. I even held back on the plasma. They have a long ways to go Betts."

Betty frowned slightly. "Either this means that my agents are weaker than I thought, or you're much stronger than you used to be."

"Or both," Shego suggested helpfully, but it actually made Betty feel a bit more uneasy.

"I want them in shape within a month's time. There's a mission coming up that I'm going to need them for, but they need to be in the best shape possible. I can't be risking this."

"If you really want to choose people competent, the only one here I can suggest is Kimmie, but even she needs some work. The others are too by the book. They won't be able to think outside the box if need be. Not only that, but even as a group they can't strategize well."

"Do your best with them Shego. If I really need to I'll have you work with them all day every day."

The green-skinned woman's eyes widened considerably. "Oh no way in hell! Just because I work for you does not mean I'm going to waste my days away with these guys!"

"I'll double your pay."

"No means no Betty."

"I'll triple your pay and let you crack jokes at them as much as you want without me breathing down your neck."

That caused the woman to be silent.

"Why do I feel like there's a catch to this, even though you're supposed to be trying to convince me?"

"Well… if it's going to be all day every day…. Having some of your home cooked food couldn't be too much to ask for… could it?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "That's your real objective isn't it? My food three times a day."

Betty laughed slightly, "I was thinking more like twice a day, but three times works just as well," the Cyclops grinned.

Much to the dismay of the eavesdropping agents, Shego grinned and said, "Deal," shaking Doctor Director's hand.

Their life was about to become hell on earth for a month.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry I'm so slow and stuff. School has been hectic and then it was November so I was doing NaNoWriMo and writing a 50,000 word novel xD but I'm finally get back to working on my fanfics! I can't guarantee I'll be too quick at releasing chapters since I still am swamped with work, but I'm going to be trying to get as much done as I can! Thanks for bearing with me and I'm sorry I'm a slow nincompoop xD

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Shego became the top agents' instructor. They were being run ragged day after day, and only Kim could keep up, but even she had her limits. She wasn't sure whether she should be happy or embarrassed that Shego always chose her as a demonstration partner. It usually entailed being thrown to the floor while the others snickered.

The first few times that the others laughed when Kim was thrown down the green skinned woman had done nothing, but after a week of all their laughing the ex-villain seemed to snap.

_"Oh shut up you pompous assholes. I understand snickering the first time, but every single damn time is tiring. You laugh at her because I use her as an example and that usually lands her on her back or in some sort of choke hold, but that means you don't have even the slightest bit of analytical skills. I use Kimmie here because for one, I know how she will act to a degree, and that's necessary for the training exercises. If I used any of the rest of you, there's a damn good chance someone will end up with a broken bone or two. I'm trying to not have to fill out paperwork because of your injuries, so I pick the best of you to work with. If she was as simplistic and stupid as you all, she'd probably have died years ago while the two of us were fighting, and I don't even fight to kill," Shego growled angrily._

_The whole class grew silent. Not only did she have a point, but if they pissed her off too much, she might actually pick one of them to be a part of the demonstration, and that meant there was a good chance they'd end up in the hospital, or worse: a body bag._

Kim didn't like that her ex-nemesis could read her movements, but she was happy that the older woman put them in her place. She wouldn't have fallen for the green skinned woman if she couldn't handle such physical activities.

The redhead's face flushed in an instant. She hadn't even realized her thoughts were heading in that direction. Ok, so she already knew she liked Shego, but still, she tried to avoid thinking about it. Shego was now her teacher, even thinking thoughts like that could cause problems, and not that thinking that way about your former arch-foe wasn't already bad.

She pulled her mind away from her instructor as she bought a lunch at the canteen. The food wasn't too bad, but it wasn't great either. Groaning, she took a seat as far away from the people in her special class as possible. Everyone was getting a bit crabby since Shego arrived, and seeing as Kim was the supposed 'favorite' they were a bit upset with her. The only people she ever sat with now were the new agents she used to train. Sadly, they had run a bit late the others had already eaten and were back to work.

The redhead figured she'd be eating alone until someone dropped a bag on the table across from her. Then a resounding thud on the seat followed by a groan verified that she wouldn't be eating lunch by herself.

"Sh-Shego? What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Betts is busy right now so I can't eat with her. Besides, when was the last time we had lunch together? Oh wait, that's right, it was over two years ago," Shego replied. She seemed a bit edgy.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm getting tired of teaching you all. Your colleagues don't seem to understand the concept of improvement or listening to instructions. I drive them ragged but they don't seem to learn what I'm teaching them."

"Are you talking about their teamwork?"

"Yes," the green woman sighed, "When they try for teamwork, it's weak and they don't trust each other. When they don't try for teamwork, they get in one another's way. It's driving me insane!" She slammed her fist down on the table, and everyone in the room visibly jumped.

The others may not be at their table, but they could hear an angry Shego a mile away by now. The entire cafeteria went silent, all hoping they weren't about to be fried.

"Why don't you tell them then?" the redhead asked.

"You don't get it," Shego sighed. "They need to figure it out on their damn own. You guys are supposed to be going on some sort of mission together or whatever, but none of them can understand teamwork. If they don't get it then you all could die."

Kim stopped eating and looked up at her instructor. "What… do you mean? Die?"

Shego sighed and rubbed her temple and sighed. "I guess you wouldn't have been briefed yet, and I've never been one to go by the rules... so I might as well tell you. You are used to going on missions where you could die, and it's never seemed that big to you because it was the normal villains who you knew you would be able to stop. This time it's a bit different."

The other agents who were listening in immediately stood up and walked over.

The green woman raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? Were you listening in?"

"What are you talking about?!" they demanded to know.

She smirked and said, "Well, I guess I can tell you all. Betts had to have known that telling me would eventually lead to me spilling the beans."

"Well?" they asked in expectation.

"You aren't going up against a villain and a couple of their henchman."

They looked at her, as if demanding she go on, so she waited a bit longer before continuing, putting them on edge.

"To put it simply, you're going up against a country. Your job isn't to take down the country, that'd be too much to ask, but two months back a member of a royal family was kidnapped. There is still speculation as to why, but your job isn't to ask questions, it's to retrieve her. Soldiers from the country that the member of royalty was taken from didn't come back. All perished in the other country and they were some of the most trained soldiers. Your job is to sneak in, get the prisoner, sneak out. It'd be best if you don't get caught, but since we don't know what we're up against, you all need to be trained." Shego looked at each one dead in the eye and said, "From what I've gathered though, you all will be dead within ten minutes of entering the supposed holding facility."


	6. Chapter 6

That riled them up. What the hell was Shego talking about? She couldn't be telling the truth. She was probably just messing with them. Shego couldn't possibly know about their future mission before they could, she was just hired. She shouldn't be trusted enough for that.

The door to the canteen slammed open and Betty walked in. "It took you long enough to talk. I thought you would have said something about it by now."

Shego shrugged and looked at the brunette with a smirk, "Oh please. I wanted to at least try to prepare them before I told them. I didn't want them freaking out during my training. Do you know how hard it is to train mentally retarded idiots who are panicking? It was part of my job description when working with Drakken, but then again…. I forgot… even with his minions waiting apparently didn't help. They still hadn't improved. Well, I just hope to hell your men can shape up."

"Status report."

Everyone stiffened. Shego was about to rip them to shreds in front of their boss. Just great.

"They aren't horrible."

That shocked everyone. Shego was supposed to be a bitch, saying that they sucked shit like she told them they did every single day.

"But…" she continued.

That was more like it.

"They aren't ready. I would need another two weeks with them, and their TEAMWORK would need to improve greatly. Right now they're all loose cannons. They fight on their own and don't think about the people they're working with. If they would do that, even at their skill level they could probably make it through a lot of shit alive. Princess is probably the only one who could survive on her own, but even she'd be in a lot of pain. She's good with teamwork IF others would work with her."

"Then train them on teamwork."

Groaning the green woman said, "You know I'm not a teamwork expert. I've already been trying to get them to work together. I'm not one to work with others, I work alone."

"Figure something out then."

Shego frowned. "For a tactical advantage having groups of two would be the best. Everyone should have a partner during this mission. It would be best if they can work in groups, but as long as they can keep their partner's back protected then that could work in case of separation."

"Then separate them into groups of two."

"Betts, we have an odd number of people here… we'd have to have a group of three."

"No. I'm going to activate you as an agent and send you on the mission as well."

"What?!" Shego shrieked, slamming her hands on the table and standing. "I am NOT going on this mission with these imbeciles. I don't care about my evaluation. I work ALONE."

"Even if I triple your current pay?"

"Even if you triple my pay," she said sternly.

Betty sighed. "Everyone, go back to the gym and start stretching. Then I want you to do 100 laps around the gym."

They all murmured and headed back. Shego was going to follow when Betty grabbed her arm. "Nuh uh, you're coming with me. We need to talk."

"Fine," she groaned, following her.

The two walked briskly back to Betty's office, all the while Shego dragged her feet to make it seem like this was such a painful experience for her. They took a seat across from one another before they started talking. Shego slouched and drummed her fingers on the desk.

"Look, Shego, I know you really dislike my agents and don't want to work with others, but honestly, I need you. I'm worried about this upcoming mission."

"I'll prep them as much as you want, but I can't be going on that mission. I don't work well with others. You know what happens when I get paired up with someone. I just leave them behind if they drag me down."

"Then can I send you on another mission? This one is going to be solo."

Shego narrowed her eyes. "What sort of mission are you talking about?"

"Surveillance."

"Of?"

"The agents you're training. I want you to follow after them and just relay back to me how they're doing as they go through the castle. I know it's a bit risky, but I need someone to tell me how they're doing, but I don't think they can be sneaky while relaying things back to me."

"So what you're saying is…" Shego trailed off.

"I want you to go with them, but without them noticing."

"Meaning I have to be stealthy and report without getting noticed." Shego groaned. "You're not gonna let me out of this are you?"

"I can't. I need to be sure my agents are safe, and you're the best one for the job." Betty placed a hand on Shego's shoulder. "Think about it. These are people you've been training; don't you at least want to monitor how well they do in the field?"

Betty nodded towards one of the screens on her office's wall. It was showing the gym with Shego's trainees all doing as they were supposed to, running laps. Kim and Will were ahead of the others by a few feet, but neither was pushing to go past one another, both just trying to keep pace.

The green skinned woman thought about it for a moment then shrugged, "Not really. They don't matter." Then she smirked at Betty.

The brunette rolled her eye and said in a 'no-sass' tone, "You're going on that surveillance mission whether you want to or not. You're going to get paid a shit load of money, and when you return you're going to be even richer than you already are and you can retire again or whatever the hell it is you want to do. You can go see the world or buy a house or whatever. Just do this one mission for me and you'll be living the life after. You'll be able to get practically anything you want."

"Anything?"

"PRACTICALLY anything. There are some things that I cannot give you," Betty replied, waggling a finger at her in a slightly scolding manner.

With a sigh Shego replied, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to see if my teaching has gotten through to these thick headed idiots…"

Betty grinned, "Good. You leave in two weeks."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sweet :D I got a chapter done for two of my diff fics. I'm proud of myself! Woo! I must admit, I didn't see it coming :3 I wasn't planning to work on this chapter until next week, but since I had a little time before going to a friends house for some Adventure Time... I decided to finish this up so ya'll can read it! Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Time passed by in the blink of an eye. Shego was mortified how quickly time passed. She'd been working with these idiots for so long, and two weeks ago they found out they needed to learn to work well as teams. Even when they tried to work with one another like an actual team they were doing horrible. Shego was ready to give up on them and mark them as dead when they went on the mission. They'd improved individually, but they were doomed if they couldn't work with their designated partner.

As her pupils were suiting up and heading for the drop plane, she sighed and said, "I'm not going to give you a pep talk. In fact, this is the opposite. You all have shown no improvement in teamwork whatsoever; no matter how hard you try. If you can't work together you won't get out alive. I'm not expecting to see any of you return." Shego made eye contact with Kim. "And I mean any of you. You don't know what you're going against. You're way in over your heads. Oh, but don't worry. I'm pretty sure as soon as your plane takes off I'm going to be working with some of the slightly lower ranking members. I get to teach them what you couldn't learn, and then they'll take your place. So don't worry too much about your lives being a detrimental loss. You're more of a recon team. The cameras on your gear will show us what you know, and so we'll be more prepared when we send in forces that actually have a chance."

Kim frowned and said, "Shut up Shego. You're about to see us off on a mission that you say we're going to die on and that's all you have to say?!"

The ex-villain shrugged. "Oh please, Princess, don't start. You know it's true."

"I knew you were cold, but I never realized you were heartless," Kim spat.

"Well get used to it Princess… Oh wait, you don't have you. You won't be coming back," she laughed.

The redhead narrowed her eyes, "And here I thought we were actually friends."

"I don't have friends Kimmie. You should know that," Shego laughed. "And don't worry, I won't be missing you either, so you don't have to worry about dying. I'll take that news with my morning coffee and not lose any sleep over it."

"Yeah, but you'll only be alive because you don't have the balls to be joining us on this mission. You don't have a heart, nor do you have the guts to go on such a mission with us. You know we don't have a chance without you, yet you won't go. You'd rather stay here than throw yourself in danger."

Shego shrugged, "I'd rather not sustain injuries for your sake, that'd be stupid."

Kim angrily huffed and walked towards the hangar.

The other GJ agents all looked at Kim and then at Shego. They glared at their teacher and followed after the redhead.

Will Du was the last one to go. He turned to Shego and said, "You're a real bitch. Even I can agree with Kim on that one." He left without waiting for Shego's reaction. He figured she'd probably roll her eyes and walk away.

Shego on the other hand sighed and scratched the back of her head. She expected everyone to blow up in her face, but Kim's reaction was not one she'd anticipated. Well it was her fault after all.

A hand fell upon her shoulder, and Shego was about to flip the person when she recognized their voice.

"It was good that you did that. They'll never suspect you're tailing them," Betty said calmly. "Now then, you should suit up yourself."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "I'm already suited up."

"You're wearing a blue GJ work uniform. Do tell me how that could be considered mission clothes."

The green skinned woman rolled her eyes and pulled off her clothes, revealing her black and green cat suit beneath. "I told you. I'm suited up."

Betty chuckled. "Always ready for everything hmm?"

Shego looked down and muttered, "Not… everything…"

"What?" Betty asked, leaning in closer. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"It's nothing. Anyways, I better get going. I think they'll be far enough away that they won't notice me."

"Alright, good luck. And Shego, please do try to bring at least some of my agents back alive. Preferably all of them."

The green skinned woman rolled her eyes. "I'm not their babysitter. I'm only there for recon and info, remember? I'm not there to protect them. You want them alive, but I'm not going to jump in to save them. I'll tell you how they're doing and what I see, but I'm not risking my life for ingrates who can't even learn how to work with a fucking partner."

Betty cocked an eyebrow, "I don't have time for your sass. Just get going before they're too far away."

Shego rolled her eyes and saluted her friend, "Yes ma'am."

Betty snorted and turned to walk away. She stopped at the doorway and whispered, "Good luck."

"I'll need it," Shego scoffed. Then she went to the hangar where her black jet awaited her.

She took off, flying her plane at a low altitude, staying off the radar. She was practically skimming the waves, careful to stay away from anything that could detect her. Placing her jet on stealth mode, she disappeared as the paneling and window took constantly images from what was all around and displayed them over the body of the jet, creating but a shimmer in the sky.

It was a three hour flight, and Shego wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Shego raised her jet to a higher altitude, bringing it out of reach of any possible gunfire. As she hovered above the castle they were infiltrating, the top opened and she jumped up and allowed the jet to continue on. Pressing a button on her wrist she sent it back to GJ headquarters where Betty would await its arrival to make sure it was in top shape and to refuel it.

She freefell for as long as she could before pulling her parachute, only needing it for a few seconds before landing and unclipping herself, rolling behind one of the trees in the forest surrounding her target.

Just by looking around she could see a parachute hanging in a tree and another in some bushes.

"Looks like they made it here safe enough," she muttered. She looked them both over and concluded that there were no bullet holes. She clicked her headset and said, "Hey Betts. Alright, I landed safely. I found two of the parachutes from your agents. They seem to have landed without a hitch. I've heard no gunshots and my jet wasn't shot at. I'm assuming we're in the clear for now."

"Alright. Good. Now then, get your ass in gear and follow my agents."

"Yes, your royal bitchiness," Shego muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What did you say?" Betty asked in a low growl.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Shego said in a way too innocent voice.

"Good."

Shego clicked her headset again and started towards the castle, keeping to the shadows. She'd seen a few video cameras, but she couldn't be captured on those, she was too good. She studied their pattern and found a path to slip through.

Once against the castle wall, she scaled it, peering carefully over the side. Nothing so far.

She made it through the common grounds in front of the entrance before she slipped inside a window.

There was something weird about the place. There wasn't enough security.

Shego put a finger to her ear. "Betty… Something isn't right."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I have no clue how to write scenes like this, so I apologize for how rough and confusing it might seem. I'm still learning how to write this sort of stuff, so hopefully with practice I will improve. Well, I'm sorry it's taken this long, and that some parts seem weird. I'm planning out how I want this story to go, and currently it is without an end. I'm kind of winging it right now and seeing what happens. Well, I hope you all enjoy, and I'm sorry it's taken this long...

* * *

"What do you mean 'something isn't right'?" Betty asked, her voice slightly confused.

"There's not enough security. I can see how your agents got through the first part and over the wall, but I haven't seen anything since. There are no motion sensors, no lasers, no guards. Nothing."

"Keep an eye out and find my agents."

"Yeah," Shego muttered. The hallway was dark, no lights to lead the way. Doors riddled the wall, but none had light coming out from underneath.

Shego cursed silently to herself as she made her way through the building. Where were the damn agents?

She froze right before stepping on a leaf. Well, they weren't perfect at sneaking, but at least it proved they'd gotten inside. The only problem was, where had they gone from there?

With a frown she tapped on her comm. link and hissed, "Betty, can you get a hold of Kim?"

"I'll try."

"Good, ask her for a status update."

There was silence on the other end for a couple moments before she received a reply. "It looks like they're in the main hall. They're deciding who's going where since the building is enormous."

"Thanks," the green skinned woman muttered. She dashed off towards the end of the dark corridor, hoping the main hall was at the end. She released a sigh of relief when she spotted her trainees hidden in the shadows. Not many would be able to notice them if they were careful.

Shego moved to another shadow, just close enough to hear their whispering.

Kim gave them directions to split up and to head in different directions. Some going down the hall they'd come in to check the rooms, others to head down the other wing, some to head up the steps, and Kim was to stay stationed on the main level awaiting their return.

"Hey Betty, Princess is splitting up the squads to search. I won't be able to watch them all."

"That's alright, if you can, pinpoint the best vantage point for you to move wherever you're needed and wait there. If I get any sort of distress signal I can tell you who is requesting help."

"Understood." Shego shifted herself slightly and disappeared from against the wall, sliding smoothly into another dark crevice beside the stairs. Her agents didn't notice a thing. Kim's eyes had flickered up a little, but when she didn't see anything she'd returned her attention to pointing out who goes where.

The agents scattered, and only Kim remained in place, blending in almost perfectly. Her eyes were sweeping back and forth, but she never noticed the emerald eyes staring at her.

Shego sat patiently waiting. If there was no call for help, she couldn't move. She was not to interfere in the mission just report to Betty.

After five minutes of waiting a low buzz filled Shego's ear. "Anything happen yet?"

"Not yet Bets," Shego sighed. "We haven't seen anybody or any security. Are you positive this is the right place?"

"It has to be… there's nowhere else they could be. This is where we've lost agents."

"And you don't think that they might've just, oh, I don't know, moved after the first wave of agents you sent?"

"Unlikely."

Shego muttered, "Well for now it's empty. I'll contact you if I can figure anything else out."

"Good."

Sighing, the green skinned woman scanned the area again. The building was giving her the creeps. It wasn't that she was scared of someone being there, it was the fact that there was no one there that had her on edge.

Then she heard a muffled scream coming from one of the wings. Kim's head snapped up but she stayed still. She scanned the area before dashing off in that direction. Shego looked down the hallway she'd originally come from, and the agents exploring it came filing back into the main hall and moving quickly towards the other wing. Those up the steps came down as silently as possible and followed their comrades.

Shego didn't move for a couple seconds, waiting, watching. She was about to follow after the other agents when she saw movement.

"Aw fuck," Shego muttered. A stream of ten men in full gear moved silently through the main hall, passing by the green skinned woman within centimeters.

As the last man came by, she silently grabbed him and covered his mouth and nose, holding him until he grew still. She released him, and checked his pulse. Still alive. Sighing in relief slightly she tapped her headphone, "Betty, there are nine men heading in Kim's direction, I don't know what's going on over there. I'll follow behind them in a minute… after I deal with one of the little rats I've caught."

"Shego, hurry. I'm getting distress signals from four different agents."

"Understood." The green skinned woman began removing everything on her captive. She pulled on the gear and then propped him up against the wall. She then dashed after the men, clad in their gear.

When she arrived in the next wing she saw one of the room doors open. Four of the attackers were lying unconscious, and the others were all huffing, their guns aimed on a couple of her agents.

She cursed lightly as she slipped in and joined them.

Just from scanning the room Shego could see a couple agents hiding in dark corners. Kim and Will were both in the group with guns on them. With a frown the green skinned woman aimed her guns at her surrounded agents.

One of the men in gear seemed to be saying something to her in a foreign language, and it took her a minute to understand what was being said.

"_Where were you?"_

Shego deepened her voice and replied in the same tongue, "I caught a little rat. I dealt with it."

"_Dead?"_

"Of course."

"_Good. After we deal with these four we'll split up and look for the others. Lookout said he spotted about 19 agents entering. You took care of one and we have another four here. There should be 14 left."_

Shego smirked beneath her helmet. They had only seen 19 agents, and those were her trainees. That meant none of them had seen her enter. Perfect. "Where do you think the others went."

"_My guess is to the basement. It's in this wing, they must've found out."_

"Got it."

"Now then," the man said in English, "it looks like we'll have to dispose of you all. I'm surprised you all are still trying."

Kim grit her teeth. Will said, "Where there is injustice we will be there to stop it!"

"Or die," the man chortled, his heavy accent permeating his words.

Shego smirked and said in English, copying his accent, "Good thing these ones didn't make it to the basement steps in this wing. That'd be too much trouble."

"Yah," the man replied. "Now then, you lot say your last prayers." He gestured towards his men and they raised their guns.

Before they could fire the agents hidden in the shadows took action, removing the guns from the grasp of the armored men before beginning to fight.

The four cornered agents immediately joined the fray.

Shego disappeared out of the room and made her way back to the man she'd captured, re-equipping him with most of his gear and then moving him to just outside the room they were fighting within. The more deadly of his weapons were removed. His ammunition was discarded underneath a floorboard of a hallway, and she kept the various bombs by hooking them onto her catsuit.

She then clicked her comm. and whispered, "They're fine Bets. They were in a jam for a bit, but they now know the general location of the basement and that it's slightly important. I believe they've finished knocking out the ten men and are going to proceed down the hall in search of the basement."

"Are any injured?"

"No shots were fired. I'm guessing that they're in alright condition. Maybe some bruises and such, but overall they are fine. No loss of life."

"How did they know you all were there?"

"Apparently there was a lookout."

"Do they know about you?"

"No. They only counted nineteen. I make twenty."

Shego could hear Betty sigh in relief. "Alright, good work. Keep watching over them and relaying back to me."

"Yes ma'am."

Shego stayed in the shadows as she watched the agents move silently down the halls, not opening any doors as of yet. When they reached the end of the hall they found a trapdoor on the ground and silently lifted it.

As they shuffled down the steps, Shego stayed put for a few moments. When no more guards appeared she slunk down the hallway and slipped over to the trapdoor and cracked it open slightly, she was greeted with steps.

Closing the trapdoor behind her she quietly descended, following after her trainees. She could hear their slightly hitched breathing, but there was something else she could hear. It took her a moment to put her finger on it, and when she did, she paled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **So, since 0109silver reminded me this thing even existed (which I did remember I just hadn't updated in a while) and gave a mini rant about me needing to hurry and update, here's your update xD So, I hope you all enjoy this~ It was just sort of thrown together, but I think it's good enough. I don't think I'll get any better at these sort of scenes, so right now, this is all I'm capable of. Now then, Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

There was no mistaking the sound of blood curling screams. It was hard to decipher at first, but the farther she moved down, the more distinct they became. The voices sounded way too familiar for her liking. She hadn't heard them in months, but she definitely recognized them.

The green skinned woman was tempted to blow her cover to the GJ agents and fly past them, but she held back. This wasn't her mission, and she still needed to scope out the situation. Headstrong decisions weren't going to save anyone. She grit her teeth and continued down the steps, following after her trainees.

Time ticked on and the ex-villain was doing her best to keep herself in check, remembering to stay patient. That was one of the hardest lessons for her to learn on her travels. Some styles required it, and she had very little.

She almost forgot she was tailing someone until she almost ran into one, taking a few steps back hurriedly to keep from being noticed.

The agents all peered into the large room before them. People were bustling about in full combat gear, but none of them on high alert. Monitors riddled the wall to the left, but they were all down. A few people seemed to be speaking anxiously to each other, but all else seemed normal.

That is, until their eyes landed upon the rooms made of glass to the right.

Men and women were strung up with chains, dangling from the ground. Blood dripped down their flesh and fell to the floor, enlarging the red puddles beneath them.

Shego's eyes fell upon the only person hung up that wasn't completely bloody, only bruised, and her stomach dropped and her throat dried. All thoughts of the mission disappeared from her mind in an instant.

"Princess," Shego said in an almost whisper, her eyes wide. She wasn't quiet enough, and the GJ agents turned around in alarm.

They all looked at her in confusion, and then they saw her pale face.

It was only a glimpse they had of her before she melted into the shadows and slipped into the main room.

All the agents looked at Kim, but the redhead was just as confused. She signaled for them to stay back, to see what Shego did.

Then they heard an explosion. The monitors all shattered at the same time and everyone ran to them in confusion, trying to find the source.

Kim pointed out the dark spot that was Shego. She was moving swiftly towards captives while the enemy was preoccupied.

The green skinned woman melted a whole through the glass with her plasma and she immediately cut the woman down, catching the girl as she fell. She clutched the girl to her chest and disappeared back into the shadows, reappearing near her trainees a moment later. She brushed passed them without a word and stopped a few steps up, tapping on her comm. link.

"Change of plans Betty."

"What do you mean Shego?"

The woman frowned gravely. "Things just became a little personal. You didn't tell me that the royalty who'd been taken was Maria Czekovich."

"Did it make a difference?"

"Of course it made a difference!" Shego hissed. Then she angrily turned off her comm. link.

The girl in her arms started to stir and her eyes cracked open. Through cracked lips she managed to mutter, "Sh-Shego?"

The GJ agents didn't know what was going on, especially when the ex-villain smiled and said gently, "Yes, Princess?"

"It's… you?"

"Of course it's me stupid. Who else would it be?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

The girl did her best to raise her hand, barely managing to brush the older woman's cheek before it fell to her lap.

"Rest Princess, everything is going to be alright now." Shego slowly stood and straightened out her back. She turned to the GJ agents and said in a calm voice, "Alright, I'm in charge now. We're changing things up a little." She turned to two of the agents, "You two will stay here, guard Princess Maria. Watch the both sides, the entrance and the exit. Don't let anybody come down, and don't let anyone touch her. Betty didn't want you to use lethal force… I don't give a shit about that. Kill the mother fuckers if you have to. The rest of you are with me. Half will free the prisoners and break them from their restraints secretly, bringing them back here. The other half will start taking down everyone who gets in the way. I'll be on that squad. Any questions?"

Kim stood forward, "What are you doing here and why should we listen to you?" She stood to her fullest height, not backing down. This was a complete change in what they were supposed to do, and while she did agree that these people needed to be stopped and the prisoners needed to be saved, killing was not something she was up for.

Shego looked the redhead dead in the eyes and said, "Kim, there are some people you'd be willing to do anything for, including kill. You'd go on a rampage if they ever hurt someone you were close with. You have the means to do it, so I know you could. This girl, she's important to me. If you all don't help me I'll do it my fucking self. If that is what's going to happen, take her and get out, I'll be going out with a bang, and you all don't want to be caught up in that."

The redhead pulled back slightly, "Important to you? What do you mean?" She felt nervous. Shego never said her real name, at least not when addressing her.

Shego sighed, "There's no time for this Kim. I just need you all to either help me or get out of my way."

"But she has to mean something to you if you're willing to kill for her," Kim retorted.

The raven haired woman could see where this was starting to go and she placed a hand on the girl's red hair, mussing it slightly. "I'd kill for you too Kimmie. She's important to me, but so are you."

Kim's face turned a dark shade of red as her eyes widened.

"Now then, are you all going to help me or not?"

They all looked at each other and slowly nodded.

Will was the first to voice their opinions, and it was strange, even for him, "You're here, meaning you cared enough about us to make sure we were alright. You wanted us to get out of here alive. We're returning the favor."

Shego cocked an eyebrow, "I was sent here by Betty."

"If that were all there was to it, you'd never actually go. Even I know that."

She smirked, "Looks like you aren't as incompetent as I thought." She then turned towards the chaos still ensuing in the other room, "Alright then, let's get this party started."

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, I will go into more detail about the whole princess thing, so peeps, don't get your panties in a twist. Just saying. Anyhow, love ya'll. Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
